Joshua Okumura and the seventh king
by Joshua phelles
Summary: This is a version of Ao No Exorcist I made the summer of 2015 with me in it. I explain the rest in the story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a fan fiction that I have created from my head the names and characters are not mine. In this fanfiction of Ao No Exorcist I play as Joshua Okumura. I'm the twin brother of Yukio Okumura. I have no sword but I control demons like Mephisto. my boyfriend is Amaimon he is still the same fight crazed killer but in this fan fiction he is kind of like a bad ass. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In True Cross Academy boy dorms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Bon were walking around in the halls (not in the same hallway), I turn to the next corner and bumped into Bon. We both fall down, when I opened my eyes after the fall I found myself under Bon's warm body his arms wrapped around me 'so he caught me before I hit the floor' I looked up at his face and he turned crimson. "uh Bon thanks for catching me." I smiled and he smiled back, but when I went to get up he grabbed my arm "Bon let go!" Bon looked up at me his face turning darker and he kissed me. A few minutes later after I could break free he said "I love you Joshua, Will you go out with me!" My eyes went white at the thought of him finding out I'm dating Amiamon. "I'm sorry Bon but I can't." I went to walk away when he yanked my arm back and dragged me to a room. While I was screaming for help he kicked my head and knocked me out. When I woke up my arms were tied above my head and Bon was on top of me. "Bon untie me, If you do I won't tell anyone about this." Bon looked at me and smirked at me "Who said you were gonna leave my room after I'm done." I closed my eyes when he kissed me tears rolling down my checks. 'Amiamon were are you' Bon broke the kiss and started to undress me. He tore my shirt off and when he went to take my pants off he was sent flying against the door. When I looked around I saw my hero, an angry Amaimon. When Bon got up he looked at me, then Amaimon, then me again, Amiamon pounced Bon and started beating him black and blue "Don't you ever touch my bitch again you holy mother fucking bastard!" 'Okay I'll admit I'm his, but did he have to be so blunt.' when I felt hands on my body I jerked my head up and saw Amaimon "Are you okay Joshua." He walked closer and untied me "yeah but if you came any later I might not have been." I spent a few days in Gehenna with Amaimon.

Dad was pissed that I was there but Amiamon hid me for a few days. when I went back to true cross academy Mephisto told me what he wanted to do to Bon "I know how you feel Joshua so why not let me sit you down for a cup of tea while we watch Bon get torn in half by Amaimon or one of my demons." I was shocked at how much Mephisto cared about me but I'm still partly human but I'm not nice to rapist "Sure but let me use my demons." Amaimon wrapped an arm around my waist and whined "AHHHHH but I wanted to kill Him." I pushed him off me "Yeah you do but I'm the victim I want to kill him more then you." Amiamon huffed at me and calmed down, I looked at Mephisto "TIE HIM IN A CAGE AND PUT HIM IN THE ARENA, AND BRING THE WHOLE SCHOOL, I want to make an Example out of him." Mephisto turned red and ran off screaming in his pink little phone to his assistant "Dismiss the classes and tell everybody to go to the Arena...NOW!, Oh and have Ryuji caged and thrown into the Arena!" While Mephisto huffed and puffed in the crowd I wondered what Demon to use, I have three Combat Demons; The Nine-Tailed fox demon, A Basilisk, and Amaimon in his true form...Oh wait that means Amiamon can kill him to thats perfect he'll be Sleepy after I make him fight.

A few seconds after I saw Bon being carried in a cage and thrown into the Arena, Everyone started laughing as he tried to break out and Mephisto quieted the crowd and spoke "Today students you see the punishment for rape in my academy today we make an example of this student for trying to rape a student. one of the students broke the silence "what do you mean trying,...sir" Mephisto got mad and spoke again "Mr. Bon here was in the process of trying to rape a student who was bound to his bed in a locked room while the student screamed for help until someone intervened in the crime and stopped him." A large gasp came from the crowd as they all stared at Bon "Now his victim is here to deliver the punishment, Will the victim please step forward. I walked out of the side door in the arena and looked at the crowd they all laughed and screamed "What's he gonna do, He's the victim he probably begged for it, he won't do anything" Mephisto let his anger get to him and screamed into a mic "BE QUIET" The crowd settled down as Mephisto spoke "Mr. Joshua will you please state the punishment that all rapist in my school will receive when I catch them." I looked at the crowd closed my eyes and smiled and tilted my head as I said "Death, Sir" the crowd laughed again and started to cry at the same time.

"You Kill hahahhahahah." I got mad 'just watch you assholes I never fought because my incantations are to strong for mortals to watch that's why I only healed people.' Mephisto screamed again and told me to begin. As the crowd settled again I stared at bon and started to blush (the chant Amaimon told me to summon him at any time in his true form is a little embarrassing) Bon was cursing at the crowd to let him out until I screamed his name and he looked at me and started to yell at me "WH-at are you going to do huh bitch you have no demons that fight only heal. you expect to heal me to death you little bitch." I tuned him out as I started to chant "The Earth loves me, I love the Earth, he comes when I need him, and I come when he wants me, come forth from Gehenna AMAIMON" Bon fell silent like the words where snatched from his mouth and the crowd went silent like they weren't there at all and Bon broke the silence "did you just call the king of earth." as he finished Amaimon appeared with his arms around my neck and waist and kissed me "you called babe." Amiamon was in his true form his tail swaying long and curly while his arms expanded and his face paint grew darker I broke the kiss and told him "Not now where in public" the crowd gasped and bon chuckled "so it was him I thought you were a demons bitch now I'm sure." Amaimon went to hit him when I stopped him and told him "TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB, eat him if you want but make sure he stays alive all throughout the torture then when your done playing with him you can rest but make sure he is still alive." Amiamon shook his head and was running at the cage at top speed claws shown and bare fangs ready to chew flesh. I caught a ride on Mephisto's bat demon to where Mephisto was sitting in his chair and sat next to him.

"Happy now Joshua" I looked up to Mephisto and nodded my head in approval. the death screams from Bon gave me a sense of relief 'now the world will have one less rapist to deal with' the torture lasted an hour and every student watched in fear that if the demon saw them they'd be next when Amaimon was finished he jumped up next to me and vanished back to Gehenna "Bye babe Thanks for lunch." "you to." I flew down on the bat and stood next to what was left of Bon; all his limbs were torn off except his head, his throat was crushed, his clothes torn off his body, his groins where slashed off his body, his back cut open, his chest sliced down the middle, his teeth were knocked out his mouth, and both of his eyes were gone, but he was still alive like I wanted. 'Amaimon, must have took the eyes for his cousin who's into the acult' I looked at Bon struggling for dear life and looked at the crowd still shocked that I control the thing that did this to their friend "Throw me a pistol Yukio." Yukio stumbled as he went for his pistol and tossed it at me "It has four holy water bullets left ," I ignored him and aimed the gun at Bon and shot a shell into his gut one into each shoulder and the final into his head. when his body went limp I tossed the gun and said "If you thought that was torture wait till Amaimon finds you in Gehenna heheheheheh." The crowd ran out the arena as if it were haunted now only one student stayed was Sheime. She was passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later the school seemed a lot nicer now that Bon was gone people moved when they saw me, Amiamon started to hang out more often now that everyone knew about him and me going out. Then one day a few demons got loose in the school grounds and everyone came running at me to stop them even Yukio came running for help eventually I gave in after mephisto walked away from us 'he must have let them out...uhggg now I really have to help them..uhggg fine' I grunted as I moved past the students "Close your eyes and no matter what do not open your eyes even if your getting eaten if you do the price will be worse than death." they whined for a minute till the demons were heard down the hall and then they all said fine and closed their eyes. 'hmmm I hope he is in a good mood today or I might not be able to do much help...and please don't eat me again.' I looked down the hall and saw the demons two water nymphs and a water dragon easy 'easy enough they have eyes so this will be a blast for the past.' I bite my hand and drew blood from the wound and chanted "Come forth from the chamber, turn all to stone keep all secrets hidden and never reveal the truth come to my aid Katen Kyokotsu" as I chanted the air around me froze and the demons ran faster the blood from my wound pooled into a small puddle and expanded into a tetra gram. the circle spun "Let loose your power," I prepared myself for either a quick fight or me running away from a 30 foot long serpent. the tetra gram stopped and a vortex of blood appeared and a long snake shot out and wrapped around me "Joshua why did you summon me here, I hate this place!" I cuddled his head "I know but I need your help with some demons." I pointed at the water demons who stood there in rage ready to attack "Fine but I'll eat you next time you summon me here." I noded my head as he starred down the demons, he fully opened his eyes and the hallway lit up red when he vanished the students started to ask "Is it safe." I looked back and said "yeah he is gone." when the students looked up they saw the demons were stone statues with horror plastered across their face even the water dragon was scared, and the students all praised me. a month went by and me and Amaimon agreed to go everywhere together in public only supernaturals can see him and at school nobody cared after I saved them even mephisto said we could and that sealed the deal so Amaimon kept popping up at random times when in the middle of class, in the gym when I'm tired, and one time to scare me when I was in the bathroom. eventually I got use to it.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day nothing bad happened just the usual amaimon popped up in my bedroom when I got home and wanted to sleep over I let him 'who am I kidding the guy doesn't take no for an answer ' to make sure he didn't try anything funny I threw a chant around me if any kind of demon broke my conditions they would be sealed into a Chinese lantern plant I have at my window. "you better not try anything in my sleep." Amaimon looked at me and glared "Huh, I'm shocked you think I the King of the earth would take advantage of my little exorcist." I poked him in the cheek "oh really then where did all this sense of respect go last time when you stayed over and tried to do me in my sleep, you horny devil!" Amiamon laughed "it was my birthday what did you expect?" I grabbed Amaimon by the throat and started laughing too "everyday is your birthday you self-righteous demon." we laughed a little while longer then laid I got up the next morning there was a spirit in one of the buds on the lantern plant.

I plucked the bud and inscribed the kanji for release on it and the demon that poped out wasn't Amiamon but Mephisto's bat "what are you doing here batty shouldn't you be with the idiot" the demon flaped its wings then flew onto my back and licked my cheek "fine but if you have to fly fast warn me first." 'I hate how this bat can only communicate through licks on the cheek or arm cheek- rough translation have to come with me, arm- warning danger' Batty lifted me out the window and flew at high speed I could barely see but I noticed we passed true cross academy and were headed into some barrier when my demon eyes appeared. suddenly I noticed Batty was bitting my arm "Holy Fu...!" we were hit by a large tail and slammed into the ground.

I stumbled to my feet and felt an odd presence in front of me one human and three demons. when my vision cleared and I could see Yukio was firing shots at a large demon that seemed to be crying. Mephisto was there with a exorcist looked to be some kind of tamer like me but had burn marks...?...! "Oh I get it now that IDOT tamer tried to tame a god and failed well at least he survived for now" I ran up to mephisto and he explained the situation "I'm very sorry to bother you but your brother seems to be having trouble to contain this demon and I have my hands tied by the Vatican I can't do any more than trap this demon inside a barrier. I would be most thankful if you could kindly handle this. the demon is a s class threat his name is Ira his power is emotions if he cries he can use water if he gets mad its fire and happy equals earth now TAH TAH have fun... come along you little pest" Mephisto poffed into thin air with batty carrying the exorcist in chains. when I walked past Yukio Amaimon appeared next to me in his normal form with behemoth and a few Hob goblins "you called babe?" I looked at him surprised "Mephisto told you huh Amaimon." he nodded and looked at the now angry demon god. "Joshua can you call my true form out." I watched as the goblins swarmed around my feet and drew two pentagrams one under me and the other near Amaimon with a line connecting the two. then behemoth dissolved into a pool of blood and swirled into both pentagrams. "Ok Amaimon, The earth loves me, and I love the earth, he answers my call, and I obey his commands, come fourth from Gehenna Amiamon.!" Amiamon was swarmed by shadows and this was the first time I called Amaimon out while he was here. It was truly amazing I was able to see his eyes stretch and his make-up darken, his arms and feet stretch and expand, his fangs appear, and his eyes change from hazed to snake like. As Amaimon stretched his muscles Ira got madder and bigger, "uhhh, could you kill this thing quickly I think he might be trouble if he gets bigger." Amaimon turned around and scratched his head while laughing "haha, sure but I might vanish back to Gehenna if I-(SMASH)." Ira slammed his hand down on Amaimon and the blast knocked me to a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

My head throbbed like I was hit with a rock. My eyes got blurry and I feel to my knees my eyes started to shut and time flew by quicker than usually. one second I saw Ira get flung to his back by Amaimon the next I saw Yukio run towards me and checked my head. A few seconds later I felt like I wasn't even there but I could see amaimon holding me and crying into my shoulder but I couldn't hear him, Then everything in the world went black and I lost all feeling. (SOB...SOOB...WHY...WHY...WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!) my eyes flew open at the sound of Amaimon cry's when my sight came back I could see the person in front of me was pale, dark eyes, and stains on his shirt from crying and he was holding me in his arms...it was Amaimon laying next to me with my head on his chest.

I lifted my hand and swiped at his cheeck "Don't cry your better than that." Amaimon didn't move or speak but just looked at me his eyes had shot open and his tears dried up. Amaimon just sat there and started to cry again "Oh, Joshua I thought I lost you when Ira attacked us." Amaimon pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me some more. (creak) the door opened slowly and Yukio peaked in "can I come in?" I didn't look away from Amaimon and just shook my head no and Amaimon threw a book at the door "NO!" the door was pulled shut. when Amaimon heard the door click shut he tilted my head up to his and kissed me "ummmf, ughh" I tried to push Amaimon back but he was still scared I might pass out again "what is it Josh," I looked up at him and hugged him again "how long was I out?" Amaimon nuzzled my neck "about a week, why?" I let go of his neck and looked him in the face "Because that's how long Mephisto is going to be my demonic slave," Amaimon had a devious smile on his face and kissed me again "damn your sexy when your mad." My recovery was very quick after I woke up and mephisto's slavery was very brutal while I had my fun if he had fun I would banish all the demons he had summoned and turn him back into his dog form and scream at him "Now why was it you let me get hurt you damn idiot," and every time he would beg for me to let him go and that he was sorry and then try to go to Gehenna I would trap him in a cage with Amaimon.

A week of torture was all it took for Mephisto to learn I had more power than him and that he was now my demon and every time he sent me on a mission he said "or would you rather I do it for you," with a scared look on his face.


End file.
